Gay Directions
by gleefulter
Summary: Glee boys going gay. A lot of smut. Eleventh Chapter: Rory/Finn/Blaine/Artie
1. A phone to start it all

**I just needed to write this;) I dunno what came over me, but I think I like it. I hope you do to.**

**Warning: Rated m for a reason. Boy on boy action. Dont like? Don't read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

**When: somewhere after 3x4 as Rory is there and before 3x8, as Sam isn't**

**Where: All around Lima**

**Who: New Directions Boys**

**This chapter is from Pucks POV**

Cafeteria

"Dude, isn't that Rory's phone?" I asked, Finn, approaching our usual Glee-lunchtable.

"Yo Puck! Yes, it is. He forgot it, so I thought I might have a look on his Facebook messages and texts."

"Well where is everyone?"

"Dunno, the Troubletones are still mad at us and sitting over there. Rachel went with Mercedes, Kurt and Tina to practice some broadway song to sing later. But, I have no idea where the others are."

"So, have you found anything interesting yet?"

"No, nothing, that really matters. Just some Glee stuff and some texts from Sugar."

"Check the internet history. Maybe he didn't delete it."

"Wait a second. I have to find it... Got it. Everything from the last three months."

"Hit me. What is naughty Rory into?"

Finn turned pale.

"Boys", he whispered, turning Rory's phone to me.

The screen showed some pretty hardcore locker room gay porn scene.

"Wow!", I said.

"Yeah, wow!"

"That wasn't what I was expecting, but that's gold for glee-gossip."

"Wait up. Do you really want to tell the others?"

" Why should I keep it a secret?"

"Because Rory is new and he's getting slushied enough already. And if you tell the others, they'll tell everyone."

"True story, bro. Man what shall we do?"

"We'll pretend this never happened. Alright?"

"Yeah, we'll have to get to practice anyway now."

"Come on."

Choir room:

Finn sat down next to Rachel, while I sat next to Quinn.

"Empty in here, huh?", the pretty blonde said.

"Yeah, with Cedes and Brittana gone..."

Mr. Schue gave us our assignment for the week and left us to practice on our own. Rory was talking to Kurt and Blaine about some fashion advice, while I chatted with Finchel and Quinn. Tina and Mike seemed to be fighting about their song choice and Mike's dad.

"Dude?"

"What? Sorry?"

"Finn just asked you, whether you want to hang out with him on Friday or not."

"Thanks Rachel I can talk myself."

The brunette looked at him angrily and walked off with Quinn.

"So?"

"I'm in."

The bell rang, indicating the end of class. Finn went off with Rory, which confused me. But he's probably just giving him his phone back.

The next day, I was quite horny, as I haven't had sex in quite a while. I discovered I was bisexual, when all my girls didn't have time and I met a dude, who offered to give me a blowjob. I loved it and realized I didn't care who or what I had sex with. I remembered yesterday's events and wondered whether Rory was up to it or not. His face was kinda cute and imagining my cum on it made it even better. His ass was sexy, too. I realized that during the last group performance, where he danced in front of me. I decide to text him.

**Hey, dude wanna hang out?**

**Sure, Noah. But is there an occasion or something?**

**No, why would there have to be an occasion for me to hang out with a bro?**

**Well, because we haven't really talked or something, yet.**

**Then, it's time for that.**

**I'll be at yours in five.**

I showered and put some sweatpants and a tank top on. The moment I finished, Rory was standing in front of my door.

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Hey Rory, come in."

"Are your parents home?"

"No they went to the movies and aren't back until tonight."

"Nice. So the place is ours?"

"Yeah, it is."

I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. He sat down right next to me and watched the football match without any interest.

"You don't like football?"

"Not really. I am not that much into sports."

"Pity. Working out is really fun. And look what you get from it."

I flexed my biceps.

"Nice one, Noah."

"Wanna feel it?"

"Sure."

He touched my arm and felt my biceps slowly massaging it.

"Dude, I could really use a massage."

"Well, I kinda learnt how to do it back in Ireland."

"Really? Show me your wonder hands, Rory Flanagan."

He looked kinda embarassed.

"Isn't that kinda gay?", he asked.

"Come on. It's a bro helping another bro."

"Alright."

I took my shirt of, exposing my abs.

"Wow, you have really been working out, dude, huh?"

"Shut up and rub, man."

He poured some massage oil he got from the bathroom on my back and started gently massaging my tensed back. Soon, my back started to relax, while my dick started to arouse. A few seconds later, Rory asked me to turn around. I did and he got a shocked look on his face. He got a good view of my hardon through the sweatpants. He tried to ignore it and wanted to continue by massaging my legs, but I interrupted him.

"Man, I got a little problem down there.

"I see it."

"Would you mind?"

"Mind what?"

"Would you mind giving me some relief?"

"Puck, are you sure you know, who you're talking to? I am a guy!"

"Yeah, but who cares? There's nobody seeing us."

"Puck, I'm not gay!"

"Your phone history says something else."

"Finn showed you?"

"Finn told you, he saw it?"

"Yes, yesterday after glee practice. Is this why you were inviting me over?"

"Kinda, I was horny."

"Well, I guess under these circumstances... I might be a little interested in guys, but i also like girls!"

"Same here, dude!"

"Well then, maybe we shouldn't let him be waiting he said, pointing at my raging hardon.

He pulled down my sweatpants.

"Nice boxers, Noah.", he said.

"Wait, until you see what is on the inside:"

"Can't wait."

He massaged my dick through the fabric of my boxer, while slowly undressing himself. He took of his shirt and showed his nice torso. He didn't have abs, but he was really skinny. Just the way I like it. He took of his belt and slid down his pants. Now that we were both only wearing boxers, he leaned in for a kiss, caressing my body. His tongue atttacked my mouth and i fell into trance. This kiss was one of the most passionate ones, i ever had, especially with a dude. His fingers were running across my body, stroking me. And soon they found their way under the waistband of my boxers, touching my rock hard cock. He began to jerk me off, without even thinking of breaking the kiss. The dance of our tongues continued as now, it was my turn to reach out for his dick. Putting my hand into his boxers, I could feel pubes and finally I found it. It was about 6 inches long and uncut.

He broke the kiss and whispered into my ear:"You know why I love Jews? Cut dicks taste better."

With this, he licked down my sweaty body and reached my dick with his tongue. He liked the shaft and said: "I love the salty taste of pubes and precum." His tongue swirled across the head of my dick and soon he had the whole thing in his mouth. His head bopping up and down. He did a terrific job, I guess he had a lot of practice. He switched between sucking my dick, licking the shaft and licking the balls while jerking me off.

"Dude, I'm about to cum, let go."

He kept on sucking my dick, while squeezing my balls,while I continued to jerk him off. I started panting and shot my whole load into his mouth, while he shot right on my face.

"Dude, warn me next time.", I teased him.

"But i wanted to see my cum on your face.", he joked, licking his own cum off of my face before pulling me into another deep kiss.

"That was hot."

"That was really hot!", I agreed. "We absolutely need to do this again."

"We sure do", he said and started to get dressed.

After he left, I realized he forgot his boxers. Sniffing these and dreaming of a no underwear-wearing Rory, I jacked myself off into sleep.

Thanks for reading. Reviews and PMs are welcome. Suggest other boys to get it on. Next chapter will be Puck/Finn and Rory/Finn, I guess.


	2. Sucking all over

**Chapter 2.**

**Finn/Puck with a Finn/Rory flashback.**

**POV: Finn!**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys **

**For warnings, see chapter 1!**

Finn's Room

Man, I had to figure out what I really feel about Rachel. Am I in love with her? I can't really be in love with someone, if it is so easy to just fool around with other people, right? Especially if those people is Rory, a boy! But I really enjoy spending time with Rachel. Is she more like a friend to me? Or can this still be love? Am I bi? Does bisexuality even exist or is it just a myth for gay boys to still be holding hands with girls?Rachel is perfect. But Rory also is a person I really like, you could even call him a soulmate. Oh Rachel, she sure does have the memory-bonus. The dreamdate in New York was pretty awesome (excluding the end) and she even threw away nationals by kissing me, the first time ever she chose love over success. Could I really do this to her? But Rory. This kid brings back some awesome memories too. Espescially yesterday after glee practice. Sliding my right hand under the waistband of my boxers, I recalled the other day.

"_See you tomorrow everyone." Mr Shue said, ending glee club practice._

_Having the hots for Rory for a while especially after sitting behind him in glee for the last week, (Man, that kid's got a petty nice ass) I decide it was time to make a move._

"_See you tomorrow Rachel.", I said kissing my girlfriend and running after Rory, who already left the choir room._

"_Flanagan, wait up!"_

_He turned around confused by me calling him by his last name._

"_Whats up, Finn?"_

"_Wanna come to the locker room and work out?"_

"_I'm not really what you would call a jock. I don't like sports that much." _

"_Well, I thought you might be interested to see a locker room in real life."_

"_What do you mean? I've been in ther like every week for PE class."_

_I showed him his phone with the gay porn scene on screen. He turned pale._

"_Finn, I can explain."_

"_No need t, Flanagan. I've got a gay step brother. Do you think this is the first gay porn I see in a browser history?"_

"_Finn, I am not gay. I am bi. I love girls. And boys."_

"_I know what you mean, man. I totally am into rachel, but she just won't spread her legs, till after her first grammy. So I just need some kind of satisfaction._

"_What do you mean, Finn?"_

"_Rory Flanagan, have sex with me."_

_Locker room_

_Kissing Rory passionately, I slowly started to undress him. I started by pulling his shirt right over his head. He did the same to me and dived for my nipples. He started to twirl them, to twitch them, to lick them. His tongue swirling all over my body, while my hand were resting in his brown hair. He made me feel things, I could only dream of before and it felt a million times better than in my dreams. His hand was groping my crotch, massaging my dick right through my jeans and boxers. He removed my belt and slided his hand right in my boxers. He found his way through my pubes and started stroking my length. He stopped licking and smiled at me sheepishly, reaching for a kiss. I let his tongue attack my mouth and found myself in another deep kiss with the Irish boy. Now, it was my turn to jack him off. I removed his belt together with his pants. He was now lying on top of me just in his boxers and I loved that view. Needless to say that these boxers did not last long either. I felt his dick throbbing against my leg. I reached for it and started to jack him off. It was quite long, but not as long as mine and not even close to Puck's or Sam's. I'd have to lie, if I said I have never peeked in the shower or at the urinals. I started playing with his balls, which made him groan. I loved that and wanted to continue, but Rory had other plans. His head bobbed down to my crotch and, removing my jeans and boxers he started to lick my cock. Gently he licked the head, which was already oozing with precum. Not having enough he tried to lick all the way from the top to my pubes and continued licking untill he had my balls in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around them, making me see stars. I never had a that terrific blowjob, not even from Santana, who is the most experienced girl in school. He now took my whole length in his mouth not even gaggin once. He sucked my dick so hard, it made me moan and shout_

"_Do not stop, Leprechaun."_

_His head continued to bop up and down, while his tongue kept licking around my shaft. _

"_I'm cumming, Rory."_

_But he still didn't stop, even when waves of exitement rushed through me and my cum was shooting out of my dick straight down his throat. I collapsed._

"_Dude, that was awesome!"_

"_Well, I had a lot of practice", he said grinning, while licking the last drops of cum from my dick."_

"_Rory, you..."_

"_No, I won't tell anyone. Did you show my phone to anyone else?"_

"_Yeah, Puck. I'm sorry, man."_

"_that's ok", he said. _

_His phone vibrated._

"_What is it?", I asked._

"_A text from...Puck."_

"_What? What does it say?"_

"_Hey dude, wanna hang out? I guess i know, where that is leading."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_Rory simply smiled and answered the text._

Lying in my bed, jacking off like a furious, I heard my phone ring.

The display said: **Puck calling**

I pulled my hand out of my boxers and answered it.

"Puck?"  
>"Yeah dude!"<p>

"What's up?"

"Well, Rory told me a story you might find interesting."

"Wanna come over?"

"I'll be there in ten."

Fifteen minutes later, he knocked on the door of my room.

"Yo dude"

"Hey man."

"So what was going on with you and Rory in the locker room?"

"I bet, he told you every dirty detail."

"Kind of."

"And you still talk to me?"

"I kinda did the same."

"You did what?"

"Well, I was horny. Dude, I totally am into girls."

"Yeah, same here. So you really came over here to confess you bisexuality to the bofriend of Mrs. Gossip?

"Actually, I had other plans."  
>Puck kissed me on my lips. An innocent kiss. No tongue. But still, it made me feel awkward as hell. He is my best freind.<p>

"Finn..."

Or was he more than that?

"I..." he stared again. I interrupted him the only possible way. With a kiss.

Now, we were both startled and confused. And then we started making out. Kisses. Non-innocent kisses. With tongue. Brain mode off. Sex mode on.

He stripped out od his tank top and shoes. I massaged his muscular body with my hands. He removed my shirt and returned the favor. There we were. Best friends. Lying on my bed. Making out. Heavily. I started to lick his nipple, trying to imitate Rory's moves from the other day.

He moaned: "Dude, that feels incredible, but down there someone else needs some relief."

I got his hint and followed his smooth body with my tongue down to his crotch, where a boner started to form. I licked right through the jeans opening the zipper. His cock sprang right into my face.

"Oops, maybe I should have mentioned, that I'm not wearing boxers." He said smiling devishly.

I started to jack him off with one hand while the other one was busy to rip off all the clothes he still had. I massaged his hairy legs, when my tongue licked the head of a throbbing cock for the first time. I loved it ever since. His precum was delicious and I simply couldn't get enough I kept on licking his huge cut cock. And decided to take his balls in my mouth. They tasted some kind of sweaty and salty, but still awesome. I keppt on sucking on them until he started to moan louder.

"I'm close dude.", Puck whispered.

I remembered what Rory did last night and took his dick in my mouth. Soon, his dick started pulsating and cum shot directly down my throat and when I could take no more out of my mouth.

"Awesome dude.", Puck said, "We need to do this again. Soon."

"What about a threesome with Rory? Someone has to take his pot of gold."

Puck grinned and said: "That's my man."

What we didn't realize is, that the whole time kurt was standing in my door watching and filming us, while jacking off.

**End chapter 2**

**Might be the only time I mention Kurt sexually, as I simply do not like him very much.**

**Review are welcome.!**


	3. Coinflipping

_I'm back._

**POV:Finn**

**Puck's Room**

He tossed the coin. The coin, that decide who of us would take Rory's virginity. The best thing is, that he doesn't even know what will happen later today. He's probably thinking of a bit of sucking and jerking off. But today will be his last day as a virgin. Puck and I decided the loser gets a blowjob and gets to finger Rory's ass. The winner however gets the pot of gold.

The coin landed on pucks palm. He started to smile.

"Heads", he said and showed me. I looked kinda disappointed, i guess, as he started to cheer me up by kissing me and rubbing my dick right through my pants. I broke the kiss, saying that we should call Rory. Puck took out his phone.

"Dude. Want some sexy time? Come over. Ok see you."

"He'll be here in five."

"Nice."

We went back to making out and slowly started undressing. We both stripped out of our shirts and shoes. Our hands were carresing our bodies. I pinched his nipple and licked it, as I knew, that that was, what Puck liked. He moaned and put his hand on the back of my head and pulled me up.

"Dude, it's my turn, remember?"

His head now ent down and he licked over my crotch through my jeans and boxers. He kept massaging and licking until a tent was formed in my bulge.

"It's time to unleash the devil.", he said grinning mischievously.

He opened the button of my pants und pulled down the zipper. His hand went right in between my jeans and my boxers. He stroke up and down my shaft and kept cupping and squeezing my balls. He pulled the jeans down.

"You won't need these today."

He also opened the button on my boxer shorts to be able to touch my still growing boner. He kept moving his hand up and down, while pulling my boxers down completely. He was now facing my dick and I knew that he was eager to taste, but still couldn'T bring himself to take it in his mouth. But after a while he started to lick the top of my cock. I had to moan, as what he did was giving me pure pleasure. He now moved his tongue up and down my shaft following the trail of his fingers. He kept massaging my balls and started pulling on them to make me cum. He now started to take more and more of my cock in his mouth and slowly down his throat. Soon my whole length was buried in him and his nose touched my now gave me a terrific blow job, his head bobbing up and down. I warned him that I was about to cum, but he didn't retreat,but started sucking even harder. My cum was spraying out of my dick, right in his mouth. When I finished I pulled him up and we shared a kiss and we shared the taste of my own cum. What we didn't realize is that puck accidently called Mike during our session and when we got the phone we heard him moan and shout: "Oh yes Noah. Do me!"

We laughed, hung up and prepared for Rory to come over.

**Next chapter Rory/Puck/Finn and then something Mike/Puckish in the the following chapter.**


	4. The First Time

**Chapter 4 YAY!**

**The First Time **

**POV: Puck at first, Rory afterwards.**

**Location unchanged. Takes place right after chapter 3. Thanks for your kind reviews. By the way, I don't have any correction device for spelling mystakes on my computer, so if you find any, tell me. I don't own glee.**

**Puck:**

"So, how do you want to welcome our little sex leprechaun?", I asked Finn, who was sitting on his couch only in boxers.

"What about all naked just with a towel around my waist?"

"Nice, but what about all naked?"

"What if my neighbour sees me?"

"What if I open the door?"

"I guess, that would work. Oh by the way my nieghbour is a creepy old lady anyway. I don't think that my parents would believe her."

"So all naked Puck it is?", I asked.

"All naked Puck it is", he said.

**Rory:**

I knocked on the door and heard some rummaging behind it. I expected to find Finn opening the door, preferably a fullyclothed Finn. But what I got wasn't bad either. An all naked Noah Puckerman. He took me by my shoulders and pushed me inside. Finn, just in his boxers and a shirt, which seemed to be Kurt's came up to me and hugged me, while Puck closed the door behind me. I felt Finn's growing manhood pressing against my leg while I awkwardly tried to free me out of this hug. I knew I'd have sex here, but I did not expect a sex attack by the two jocks. But whatever, i might just play along. I pulled Finn in a passionate kiss and we started making out until Puck interrupted us by clearing his throat.

"Yo, guys. Let me join."

I thought, that nothing was more awesome than making out with a guy. I was mistaken. Making out with two guys is the best. Whenever a tongue quit my mouth, it was replace by another or I could watch two hotties making out. We were caressing each other's bodies and played with our nipples, which of course made Puck go mad. He moaned and groaned in our mouths and soon Finn's shirt and boxers were down on the floor and I realized I was the only one, who had any clothes one and I was still fully dressed. The others seemed to come to the same conclusion, as a second later, I had one hand removing my shirt, while another was working on my belt. Now I was standing topless and in my unzipped jeans and boxers in Finn's living room. I started going from twirling Puck's nipples to licking them, while Finn finished the job of stripping me. He then went back to making out with Puck. After a while, Puck pulled me up by my hair.

"Ro, we need to talk to you."

I glanced at the two of them, as they shared a glance themselves.

Finn started talking.

"Look, Rory. Blowjobs are awesome and don't get me wrong you ace them, but there's something else we would like to try with you."

"Are you talking about..."

"Fucking you, Irish. I want to fuck you.", Puck interrupted me.

"I'm still a virgin."

"We know. But not for much longer. It has been decided.

"Look, Rory.", Finn addressed me again, "We'll be really careful. We do not want to hurt you. It's just, that we need some kind of relief. And your butt looks just perfect."

"Do you have lube and condoms?", I asked nervously.

"Not gonna make the same mistake twice.", Puck answered. I looked puzzled.

"Quinn and I had a baby."

I remembered hearing something like that in glee.

"It's okay. I'll do it.", I told them.

After getting my permission, the two smiled and led me to Finn's room. I got up on the bed and tried to find a comfortable position. I lied down on my back and spread my legs.

"I'll finger you first, okay?", Finn asked.

"Do it."

He lubed up his finger and started to find his way to my hole. I spread my buttocks. He started pushing his first finger in my hole. This wasn't that bad, as I sometimes did the same to myself wihtout caring about lube, so this went pretty easy and without any pain. He started to move his finger in and out. I moaned. Puck, who was just standing next to Finn, climbed up the bed and placed himself upon me, his dick hanging down on my face and started licking my shaft to calm me down. I also started to lick his balls and soon had both of them in my mouth and started sucking on them. He soon started sucking on my manhood, as Finn tried to get a second finger inside me. It didn't go as easy and painfree as the first, but was still bearable. I started giving Puck a blowjob, when Finn put a third finger in my tight hole. It hurt like hell and I accidentaly bit on Puck's cock. He screamed and I apologized.

"Sorry man, i did not mean to do that."

"Well, it's too late now and I want revenge. I guess it's time you get fucked."

I got a look of sheer horror on my face. Finn started lubing up Pucks cut cock and climbed on me like Puck did earlier. He started giving me head to calm me down and, surprisingly, it worked. I was really calmed down until I felt Pucks dick enter my virgin hole. I screamed out of pure pain, when I felt the head inside of me. Puck let it in there for a while until I got used to it and the pain seemed to vanish.

"Hush honey, you're not the first person, whose virginity I take."

He continued to push his dick in me and the pain reappeared. He however ignored my screaming and simply pushed a little harder until he was absolutely buried in my hole. I started to cry out of frustration and pain. Finn kissed me to calm me down, but not even he could help me now. I was unvirgined. I was in pain. I hated Puck for doing that to me. But soon, as Puck started moving again and I was fucked for the first time, the pain was really gone for good and i started feeling pleasure.

"Harder.", I begged. Finn looked shocked, as I was crying a second earlier but neither Puck nor him ignored me. Puck fucked me harder and Finn sucked me harder. Soon I was about to cum. I told finn to let go, but he swallowed all of the sperm sooting out from my cock. He then put his own dick near my mouth with a questioning look on his face. I nodded and he put it in my mouth. Concentrating on Finn's cock, I did not feel any pain left. Puck kept fucking me and it felt awesome, just like I dreamt it would. Puck started to pant and I was sure, that he was about to cum. He however did not retreat, but shoot his cum right in the condom in my butt.

"Noww, you might feel a little pain again, Flan.", he said, as he pulled out his cock inch per inch and he was right. When his dick plopped out it hurt like hell, but I still had a cock to focus on in my mouth.

"Stop it, Irish, I'm taking over. You have done your job.", my first fucker said and Finn pulled his cock out and bent over to Puck who now started licking along the shaft. Still in some kind of mixture od excitement, pain and pure frenzy, I watched Finn cumming in Puck's mouth. Then they smiled and shared a kiss.

"Oh man, have you seen what time it is? I have to leave."

"Yeah, you better go, my parents will come over soon anyway, I guess.", Finn said.

Puck got dressed, smacked my ass and left.

I was still lying on the bed and soon started sobbing.

Finn came over to me.

"Hey man, what's up? Sorry for surprising you like that."

"It wasn't that I guess. I agreed to get fucked. It's just so painful. I should never have done this. I still feel the pain."

"Is it really that bad? You won't have to do it again. Ever. I promise. But if it is that bad, why does everyone do it in porn?"

"Because it also feels good. When you get used to it, the pain goes away. But Puck did not let me get used to it."

"I feel so bad right now. I will never let him do that to you again. I won't let anyone do that to you ever again."

"Well, you should."

"Why?"

"Because, if there's one thing I know for sure, it is that you should have been my first. You would have been much gentler and with you it would have been much more pleasure."

"Rory, stop it. I will never do that to you. I saw how painful it was."

"But I want you too. Well, we shouldn't talk about it now. I guess i'll go home now. I'm tired.", I said, tears still running down my cheek.

"If you want, you can also sleep over."

"Is that ok with your parents?"

"Of course. They know or the think that i am straight, so they don't care if some guy sleeps over."

"Well i don't have any clothes to sleep in."

"You don't need any. I won't rape you. You can trust me."

"I know I can."

This is the story of my first time sleeping in Finn's arms.

A/N: Shoutout to MikeChangsAbs. I accidentaly used the same name for my story as he did for his. It's a great one. Check it out (Nude erections by MikeChangsAbs). Have a good day everybody.


	5. The Asian and the Jew

**Chapter 5 Amigos!**

**So I had lots of stuff to do over the last few weeks, but here it is: Chaoter 5 und this week's couple is:**

**Drumroll...Mike and Puck.**

**I also keep the cell phone theme going and i decided to let Rory and Finn be in an open relationship but I'll explore that later. So let's go:**

**The Asian and the Jew:**

Finn's Room and POV:

The next morning Rory and I woke up when my cell phone started beeping. I got a text from Puck.

**Yo dude? You had some Irish last night? I had Asian!**

Attached to the message was a picture of Mike giving Puck a blowjob. Rory started giggling.

"What's up?"

"Well, it just seems like everyone in glee is kinda gay-curious."

I thought about all the guys in glee club.

"You are right. Everyone but Sam has had sex with a boy. Kurt and Blaine. Puck and Mike. Us two. "

"Who's Sam?"

"He was with us last year, but they moved. He was absolutely hot."

"Well, maybe one day we'll meet him."

"I think it's his birthday next week, but we'll see."

"I'd love to know how Puck got Mike to have sex with him."

"Let's ask."

**Details please, man.**

**Well, it happened really fast.**

_Puck's POV:_

_I went to the restaurant of Mike's Parents, where he works as a waiter. I entered and saw him immediately. He was taking a break and chilling at a table while fooling around with his cell phone. After last night's phone call, I knew he wanted me to have sex with him, soIi went up to him. _

"_Yo Mike."_

"_Hey Puck." He blushed. I guess he knew that I heard him moan my name on his phone._

"_What's up?"_

"_Not much. I'm on a break. I'll have to return to work in an hour. What are you looking for?"_

"_Well actually I'd like some Asian."_

"_Uhm, we only serve Asian food."_

"_I'm not talking about food. I'm talking about ass."_

_He turned pale and looked around, wondering if anybody has heard my words._

"_Follow me."_

_He went into the bathroom and locked the door._

"_Puck, I..", he started, but I silenced him by pressing my lips on his. _

_I kissed him and tried to slip my tongue in his mouth, but he wouldn't open up. _

"_Puck, I can't. I'm with Tina and I'm straight."_

"_Is Tina here? No. Will she ever hear this? No. And who cares? I heard you beg me to fuck you on the phone so not that straight after all, huh?"_

"_I was horny."_

"_And I am horny right now."_

_This time he leaned in and pulled me in a deep, spitswapping kiss. Of course I had to fight for the dominance, but in the end I regained it. I pulled his waiter uniform top over his head and dived to suck his nipples. He moaned. _

"_Guess, i found your weak spot Asian, huh?"_

"_Just go on, Jew."_

_I did as he ordered. Soon he removed my wife beater and went to unbuckling my belt and massaged my bulge. I redid the favor and soon we were standing in the restroom in our boxers with a visible tent. We kissed again even deeper than before and I squeezed his buttocks._

_I dropped to my knees and pulled his dick through the slit of his boxers. _

"_Oh, I see the rumours about Asian dicks are true.", I teased him. He silenced me by pushing his whole length in my mouth at once. I gagged and started choking. He pulled out, but I wouldn't let him and reached out with my tongue. I licked the top of his cock and swallowed his precum. Then I went to licking his length, which sent shivers through his body. Afterwards I put his whole dick in my mouth and it slid down my throat smoothly. I continued sucking for a little, but then he said:_

"_Why don't we change plans a little."_

_He turned me around and ripped my jeans down to my ankles and started pressing his fingers against my butthole. _

"_The hell dude?"_

"_Shut up, Puckerman." _

_He fingered me starting with one finge, but soon adding another and then another again. I felt like crying and screaming. However soon he pulled out and I felt some kind fo relief. For a splitsecond. Then he rammed his dick inside of me. I couldn't hold back a scream. _

"_Shut up, bitch. I don't want my parents to know."_

_He continued to slowly move in and out but soon he speeded up and also ployed me deeper. It hurt like hell, but soon the pain turned into pleasure. _

"_Don't stop.", i moaned._

"_Did not plan to.", he said. He continued to fuck me and slapped my buttocks once or twice. He fucked me into some kind of trance. It felt like heaven and hell at the same time. His breath suddenly went faster and his moans grew louder. And then without any warning he exploded inside me. I felt the cum dripping out of me. He waited for a few seconds, still panting and then pulled out. _

"_'t leave.", he said and now it was his time to drop down on his knees. He swallowed my cock at the first try and twirled his tongue around my dick like a professional. So no wonder, that i didn'tlast for more than a minute. He swallowed all my cum. _

"_Asian, you do have gayxperience, don't you?"_

"_Well, Sam and me wer kinda sex buddies, I guess."_

"_Sam Trouty Evans?"_

"_Yes, you won't believe how much he can swallow."_

"_Nice, we should visit him soon."_

"_That's not a good idea, I think"_

"_Why?"_

"_Well, he's working as...nevermind."_

Finn POV:

"So really every guy in glee is gay. Well 'xcept for Artie, even if I am not sure if he even can have sex..."

"Puck let Mike fuck him?", Rory said startled, but then started laughing. "And we definitely need to visit Sam next week. I want to meet him."

"You want to meet him or sex him?"

"We'll see about that.", Rory said and kissed me. "But now it's your time to do me. I know you won't be as rough as Puck.

"I swear I won't,"

**End.**

**Yay another chapter done. As always review about who shall be next. Chapter 6 will be Sam/Rory or Sam/anyone. Im not sure yet. And one day I'll write an Artiechapter. I adore you fans. See you next time.**


	6. Sexionals

Sexionals:

**POV: Finn**

**Finn's room:**

"Rory honey, are you awake?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I've been waiting for that."

"For what?"

I shut him up by kissing him on his soft Irish lips.

"You would be about the best boyfriend ever."

"Dude. I told you,.."

"Yeah I know. Rachel."

"I saw a sad expression on his face but it was soon replaced by his typical smile, that always made me feel warm inside, well not only inside. My cock startet to erect. When Rory felt my morning wood pressing against his leg, he grinned:

"Slow down man. I'm awake for about 30 seconds and you are already thinking about having sex with me."

"Well actually we can't."

He frowned.

"Have you forgotten what day it is today?"

"The 26th. Oh Fuck. It's Sectionals tomorrow."

"And we are still one guy down."

"I thought, that the band is joining us?"

"I have a better idea."

"Which is?"

"Wait, I'll show you."

I got my wallet and found a picture of Sam and Quinn during "Time of my Life".

I showed it to the half naked boy on my bed.

"Wow. Quinn is gorgeous."

"Look at the boy."

"He's hot as fire."

"The girls voted him as Mister New Directions 2011."

"Wait. He was in the ND? Where have you hidden him?"

"Apparently, he is working in Kentucky.

"So what?"

"We are goint to get him back."

"How?"

"Just a fair share of blackmailing."

He looked at me puzzled.

"Let's get breakfast. We#ll need to be back in time for glee club."

I left my room and turned around to see him still sitting on my bed questioning my sanity.

**Stripclub:**

**POV: Sam Evans**

Working at this club was humiliating. I could not tell my family or friends, where I was. I know my family is wporried where I get this kind of money, but we are still depending on it. I miss my old life in Ohio, when my biggest problem was what to wear or who to date. And I miss Mike. He was the only one i truely loved spending time with. We had a perfect connection and even though he denied for Tina's sake, we had a relationship much stronger than friendship. I also missed the other guys and the girls from my glee club_. _

_Here comes White Chocolateeeeeeeeeeeee._

The speaker kinda threw me out of my dream world. I hated my stage name. The owner of this club gave it to me. I hated this whole club and most of all I hated this person, who made me give him my virginity to get this job. It hurt and ever since that day I can't sleep through a night without waking up screaming. Playing around with Mike, giving each other hand and blowjobs was fun and hot. He was the one, I wanted to loose my virginity to, not some random jerk, but I needed the money. I went up on the stage and saw the usual crowd. Old women, who thought the were still young, if they went to clubs like this. I grabbed random dollars and sometimes even higher bills. 60 dollars were the average amount i made by stripping and to this you had to add the money I made by actually having sex with costumers of any gender. I grabbed a dollar and wanted to reward the lady, who handed it to me with a wink,however it was no lady. It was a handsome gorgeous boy. He had brown hair and was rather small. I stood on the stage starstruck. He whispered something. I got closer and only understood two words, which I usually hated but loved today. Private Session. I got backstage and reported to the asshole owner. I gave him a tenth of the money I earned.

I got into my room and waited for the boy to knock.

I rearranged my hair and clothes until i heard the knock. I ran up to the door eagerly and when I opened it, i could not help but gasp. Standing in front of my door wasn't the boy but Finn Hudson.

"Hey Sam."

"Come in.", I whispered and wanted to close the door behind him until i saw the smiling boy standing behind him.

"That guy is Rory, my kinda boyfriend."

"Your BOYfriend?"

"My BOYfriend. He is in glee now. He's from ireland."

"Nice to meet you. I am Sam. How is everyone? It sucks, that I can not be with you during senior year."

"We talked to your parents. You can."

"Wait what?"

"They know how muich you miss us."

"I can't. They need the money."

"Well, if you don't come on your own, maybe I should make you."

"How do you wanna do that?"

"By telling them where exactly their son has been working for the last few months."

"You wouldn't."

"We need to win sectionals and we are one man down. Rachel got expelled."

"Wait what? Rachel? Oh my god. I really missed a lot didn't I?"

"You did."

"I will come back with you. But where will I live?"

"Well somebedy missed you really much. So much, that he even broke up with Tina."

"I will live with Mike?"

"Yes."

"That is so awesome. Thank you Finn. What can I do to repay you?"

"Well your work."

"What?"

"Rory and I booked your services for one hour right?"

"Finn no."

"Oh yes Sam."

"Can I make one condition?"

"Of course Sam, we are friends."

"Please dont fuck me. I had my first time with the wrong guy, I want my next time to be with Mike."

"We understand.", Rory said, taking part in their conversation for the first time, "I still wish Finn would have been my first, not Puck."

**No POV**

Sam stood up from his chair and kissed Rory.

"Thanks for saving me. You are an angel."

Their kiss was pure and innocent. Rory started kissing back and pushed with his tongue against Sam's closed lips. Sam opened up and soon they were making out and in some kind of euphoria, completely forgetting about Finn, who sat down in Sam's chair, opened his pants started jerking off and enjoyed the show. Sam pulled out of the kiss and sat down on his bed. Rory sat onto his lap facing him. They went back to making out fully clothed. Sam fell back due to the pressure on his lips and thy lay down on the bed facing each other. They rolled around stroking across each other sides and stomachs, wanting to feel each and every inch of each others body. Soon their shirts were gone and Rory kissed a trail down from Sam's mouth to his left nipple. He swirled his tongue around Sam's nipple while sucking on it and like that caused several moans. His other hand went to the right nipple and he pinched and squeezed and stroked it. He touched each of Sam's abs and massaged them carefully, not wanting to hurt the obviously sexually broken boy.

He realized that Finn stood up and came over to the bed to join the action. He kneeled in front of Sam and grabbed his crotch. He saw Sam flinch and realized he had to go really slow and careful to calm Sam down. He touched the crotch and moved his hand across the boy's blue jeans to gain his trust.

"Sam, it's okay. We won't hurt you."

He unbuttoned Sam's jeans and pulled the zipper down. When he touched the fabric of the boxers, Sam flinched again.

"Sam, I don't know what this guy did to you, but i swear to you, if i find out what it was, im going to crush every single of his nuts with a hammer."

This little speech made Sam giggle and just like that, his tensions twords sex were gone for the moment. Finn used that instant to pull his jeans down. Rory also lost his pants so all the guys were sitting on the bed with just their boxers on. Sam looked at the over two and smiled: "Thank you guys."

He pulled Rory and Finn in for a triple kiss. After they broke off, Finn pulled down Sam's boxers. He touched Sam's dick and slowly started stroking it. He touched the tip and made Sam shiver. Rory kissed him quickly to distract him from his still-haunting nightmares. Finn proceeded to massage Sam's balls while licking up and down the shaft of Sam's dick, which was covered in blond pubic hair. He squeezed the balls from time to time making Sam jump a little out of excitement. He could feel Sam's dick getting rock hard, so he thought he could go a little further and put the tip in his mouth. He tasted the saltysweaty tase of precum. He slowly started giving Sam a blowjob. Sam saw Rory's dick twitching through his bixers and massaged it right through the silky fabric. He removed the irish's boxers and started to repeat the whole procedure that Finn performed on him. He then proceeded to licking Rory's balls, while jerking his dick off. The irish gasped and to distract himself from cumming to early he took finn'S dick in his mouth. Like that the boys formed a triangle on Sam's bed sucking each other off and trying not to be the first one to cum. Having had sex in the car 10 minutes before entering the club, Rory and Finn had a little advantage towards Sam, who had last shot his load in an old lady two days ago. That being said, it's no wonder that Sam was the first one to cum right into Finn's mouth. The jock swallowed evry last drop and slowly was the next to shoot on Sam's hot abs, so in the end it was Rory sucking Finn off, like ha had so often. He knew where to put his tongue/fingers to make Finn cum fast. When he shot his load in Rory's hungry mouth the guys fell on Sam's bed exhausted. Finn looked at his watch and shouted.

"Fuck guys! Get dressed, we need to be in Ohio in two hours for glee club and Sam still has some goodbyes to say."

Sam went to the bathroom and Rory told Finn to wait for a second.

**Rory's POV:**

I snuck into the office of the owner of the club. The asshol who hurt Sam so bad. I went up to the computer and it took me about twenty seconds to find the two things I needed. At first i deleted a folder named Sam Evans, which contained not only pictures and porn of my newfound friend but also his address etc. Then I checked his email account and found his wife's email address. I sent her several emails with attachments of other boys fooling around with her husband. I actually planned to leave by then, but I started to feel bad and deleted the other boys' files. I got up from the chair and saw the guy'S wallet lying on the tables. I got several hundreds of bucks, put them in an envelope addressed it to Sam's family, whos address I has memorized and put it in my pockt to send it later.

I met Finn and Sam outside and we drove to Sam's house, so he could pack and say goodbye. In the car, I told the guys what i found on the owners computer. Sam started crying, saying he was forced to pose for this videos and photos. But the second I told him about what i did in the office, he hugged me and laughed.

We went right in the choir room and everybody was happy to have sam back. Mike was late and when he entered the room and saw Sam, he ran towards him and started kissing him, which made Tina and Quinn frown. We had a blast at Sectionals and beat the Troubletones, however their core members joined the NDs again, which is awesome, because it will make living with Brittany a lot easier. After Sectionals I saw Sam and Mike holding hands and coming towards Finn and me. Sam said:

"Thank you guys. You helped me escape and find love. Thank you honestly."

"It's ok.", finn and I said unisono. We got in the car and at home celebrated our win at Sexionals the only way we knew how.

End of chapter

AN1:

So guys. What next? Who next? Next chapter Finn will break up with Rachel and someone might have sex with Artie or Blaine. What about a little Sebastian? Do you want Kurt? I know I dont, but maybe someone wants him?:D Joe will come in,but way later.

AN2: I had to bring up the sexual abuse thing, because it happended to someone close to me and I wanted to have a little glimpse inside his mind. How would you feel, if you had to have sex to get a job?

AN3: I'm terrible for needing ages to update. So sorry guys!


	7. Let's Warble!

A/N: Yes I am still alive. New Years resolution: update more often!

**Chapter 7: Let's Warble! **

**Pairing: Seblaine**

**POV: Blaine**

**Choir room **

Rachel slapped Finn across his face. The rest of us just stared at him and Rory in disbelief. They just told us that they are gay and in have been in a relationship since way before Sectionals. They are gay? Well, that was surprising. I mean Rory does kinda look gay, but Finn…

"I totally saw that coming," my boyfriend whispered in my ear.

"How is that?"

"There was a time, when Finn came to my bed every night to get a blowjob."

"What? And you never thought of telling me that?!" I raged.

"We weren't together and he only got to fuck me once."

"You told me you were a virgin when we met!"

"I would have said anything to get in bed with you."

"I cannot believe you."

"Honey!"

"Honey is out," I said and stormed out of the choir room.

**Mc Kinley's parking lot**

I sat in my car and started crying. How could that asshole do that to me?

How could he lie to me? Tell me he never had sex before meeting me, while fooling around with his step brother. I looked in the rear-view mirror and saw the vindictive little bitch walking in the direction of my car. I turned the keys and started the motor. I drove by Kurt and saw the sorrow on his face. I knew only one place that I could go to in this state.

**A dorm in Dalton Academy's main building**

Standing in my old room, where I could hang out with the guy's, a feeling of happiness always overcame me. But even the magic of this room could not stop the tears flowing down my face. I sat down on my old bed, the place where I jerked off to the vision of so many guys and where I first fooled around with Kurt. I remembered the way his lips felt on mine, the way his hand felt on my hip bone and how he first touched my bulge so shyly making me think I was the first guy he touched. Such an asshole! Despite my anger, I became hard thinking about Kurt and my first sexual experience right here. I slipped my hand in my jeans and massaged my cock through the silky fabric of my boxers. I moaned quietly and suddenly felt a hand covering my mouth.

"Do you really want to get everybody's attention? And you do know that if you wanted to have sex, you could just have asked."

"Sebastian, I…I don't-"

"Don't even pretend that is not what you are here for. I mean you are sitting on my bed, while jerking yourself off."

I wanted to defy him. I wanted to tell him no, tell him I don't want him, but I realized that, that would be a lie. I did want him. Basically, he is all I have wanted for the last year. I stared in his eyes, his beautiful green eyes and got lost in my desire for these eyes, these lips and this body.

I stood up, threw myself at him and planted my lips on his. It was not a kiss that you would expect from Sebastian Smythe. It was not rough and rushed, but sweet and playful. He licked at my lips softly, begging for entrance and that was the second I knew that I was hopelessly devoted to him. I let his tongue slip into my mouth and twirled it around my mouth. He explored every single inch. My tongue met his and they danced inside our mouths. His hand landed on my hip and he broke of the kiss.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

He pulled my shirt over my head and started touching my chest. His hand went to one of my nipples and pinched it, until it was rock hard. My body tingled under the caress of his hand. We went back to making out, after I removed the top of his warbler uniform. Our bodies touched and the heat around us increased. His clearly defined abs were outstanding and I had to lick them. He smiled, surprised by my sudden initiative. I kissed his collar bone and started sucking on it. My gaze wandered down to the little path of hair leading down to his bulge. I looked up to his face again and he smiled reassuringly. My hand went down to his bulge and squeezed it. Once. Twice. Thrice. I loved the way his body tensed with each little squeeze. I unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper. He removed them and I saw that his briefs sported the Dalton Academy sign above his obviously hard cock. I started licking it through the underwear and he moaned quietly. I felt him pulling down my pants and slipped my hand under the waistband. I touched his dick and slowly started stroking the head. I felt that he was cut and shaved down there. I could see by the expression on his face that he felt and enjoyed every single of my touches. By now my pants and boxers were lying on the floor and Sebastian went right to it by licking over my shaft. I groaned and ripped his briefs right of his legs and threw them next to mine. I put the head in my mouth and started stroking along the length of his cock. I tried to get more of the cock in my mouth and and slowly started sucking. Sebastian was meanwhile sucking on my balls while jerking me off. I grabbed his balls with my other hand and massaged them. The Warbler moaned and my balls, still in his mouth, vibrated of the sound waves, which again made me moan.

We were busy 69-ing, when I felt Sebastian's finger spreading my butt cheeks. His index finger went in between them and found its way to my hole. He moved his finger around the entrance to my virgin hole and suddenly opened it by sticking it inside. I winced out of pain, which made Sebastian stop.

"Wait" Are you a virgin?"

"Well, Kurt always wanted to be fucked and never even tried to fuck me, even though I begged him to."

"If you want me to, I could try."

"Do it!" I said eagerly.

He let me lay down on his bed and sucked on his finger seductively. He restarted massaging the entrance to my hole and slipped his finger in again. It still hurt, not as much as before, but still.

Sebastian smiled at me reassuringly and let it just stay inside the hole. After a while, it didn't hurt anymore and actually felt kinda good. He added another finger and repeated the process. After I got used to two fingers inside me, he slowly started moving them, fucking me with his fingers. When he added the third finger, it didn't hurt anymore, but actually felt good.

"Put it in!"I whispered.

He removed his fingers from my hole and replaced them with his pre-cum leaking cock. It slipped in, due to still being wet from my sucking action before. It took a while, but after a while I felt his balls touching my butt. His full length was buried inside me. He then started retreating and reinserting his cock and soon he was fucking me. It felt like I was in heaven. He, rhythmically hitting my prostate, was pure pleasure. I knew that he has wanted me as much as I have wanted him. He started going faster and his balls started slapping against me. He smiled at me and made me relax even more. I soon saw pearls of sweat on his forehead and he grew bigger and bigger in my hole. Every thrust sent me into ecstasy. His huge cock slided in and out of me. He turned me around, so that I was on my knees and fucked me doggy style. He leaned forward and started stroking my dick and smearing the pre-cum all over the head of my cock. He started panting and I knew he was close.

"Shoot it inside me."

He obeyed and exploded inside me. His cum felt warm dripping out of my butt hole. He smiled at me turned me around again and put my dick in his mouth again. He sucked on it and his tongue twirled around its head. It didn't take long, before I tensed up and shot my load in his mouth.

His head came up to mine and he shared the taste of my cum with me. We were lying next to each other cuddling, when I told him about what went down with Kurt.

"You are beautiful!" he told me and kissed my lips.

I smiled at him and was about to kiss him back, when the door suddenly opened.

"Hey Sebastian, I wanted to know, if...Oh my god!"

"Jeff! What are you doing here?"Sebastian said.

Jeff smirked at us.

"I wanted to know whether you have a condom I could borrow to fuck the hell out of Nick."

The three of us laughed and Sebastian stood up to give Jeff the object of his desire together with a taste of my cum.

End of chapter 7

A/N: Happy New Year! and yay finally an Update!

So, this was the only thing I was inspired to write over the last few weeks. I hope inspiration soon strikes me again!

Please send review, especially concerning couple/ship wishes.

Love you readers. See you soon. T


	8. Plans

Chapter 8: Plans

**Pairing Rory/Finn**

**Finn's room**

**POV Rory**

"Hey Finn", I greeted my boyfriend, who was chilling on his bed watching TV in his birthday suit as usual. Ever since Carol and Burt went on vacation, the couple only put on clothes to go to school. Kurt basically lived at Rachel's house in their post-breakup-meltdown. So Finn and I had the house to ourselves and boy did we take use of that. Not only have we had sex in every room of their house, we also started to really love being naked around each other to the level where it felt awkward to actually wear clothes.

"Oh, look at you all wet," he grinned.

"Well, you know I kinda expected you to jump in the shower with me."

"I just thought we could take a break for an hour."

"I never thought I'd hear those words from you."

"Hey Ror, come here. We need to talk."

"That sounds serious," I said, sitting down next to him.

"It is actually. Puck texted me."

"What's up with him?"

"He is kinda down."

"Why?"

"He is lonely. He thought that we just found this fuck buddy bond taking our friendship to the next level and now it's all over."

"Why is it over?"

"Well, we are exclusive, right?"  
>"We never talked about that. But we actually should."<p>

"Do you want to be exclusive?", Finn asked me.

"There are a lot of hot glee guys, you know?"

"How about we make a deal, Flanagan? As long as the guy is in glee club, we can do whatever we want with them. If not, only threesomes are allowed."

"I love you so much, Finn Hudson"

"I love you too."

I leaned into a kiss. He gladly took the offer and soon I felt his manhood press against my leg.

"What happened to taking a break?", I asked laughing.

"Oh I just cannot help myself when you are around."

We started making out, celebrating our newfound freedom.

"Do you have anyone in mind already?", I asked Finn.

"Well, I would love to see, if Artie IS able to have sex."

"Wow, that is an interesting choice." I took his dick in my hand and started stroking the shaft, "Tell me about what you want to do with him."

"Well, I would kiss him first of course and then slowly add tongue. You know? Like this."

He kissed my lips opening them with the tip of his tongue and exploring the interior of my mouth.

"And then I would start pinching his nipples and suck on them a little to make him hot."

His mouth went down, kissing down my neck and over to my left nipple. He slowly nibbled on it while licking over it repeatedly. His hand went to my other nipple, stroking it at first and then going over to pinching it and even pulling on it a little.

"See? It works," he said pointing do my raging boner with his eyes.

I blushed a little to his amusement, while he continued his sex tale.

"When I had enough of his nipples, I'll do this."

He kissed down my torso until he was right over my crotch. He looked me in the eyes, while licking over my shaft, clearly enjoying himself. His tongue reached the tip of my cock and he started licking it, letting his tongue swirl around it. He then put the tip in his mouth and started to suck it. He slowly moved one hand to my balls, stroking them, which sent shivers over my body.

While Finn was still sucking the tip, I started to moan quietly. He took the sign and put more of my dick down his throat until he had it all in his mouth. One hand still massaging my balls, the other went to my butt and one of his fingers soon found the opening. He started to circle around with it until it slid right in. He started fingering me while still keeping on with the blowjob. Even after a week of sex, I didn't last very long. Soon I shot my load right down his throat.

Without saying a word, he moved his mouth to my hole, starting to lick it while my cum was still dripping out. He started rimming me until I was wet enough for three fingers to enter. He switched between fingering and rimming until he was hot enough to enter me with his throbbing dick. He put lube on it and slowly entered my hole. After the past few weeks, I really got used to being fucked and the pain was almost gone. The pleasure was still there though. He entered me adding more pressure until all of him was buried inside me. He paused and smiled at me, leaning in for a kiss, still tasting like cum. He pulled out and thrusted back in. Soon he was going faster and harder eager to shoot his load. Finn knew exactly how to hit my prostate until I was orgasming and tightened around him. That was too much pressure for him and he climaxed inside me. We fell on the bed exhausted but happy.

"So yeah, that pretty much is my plan. What is yours?", Finn asked.

I smiled at him.

"I know exactly who I want to fuck."

AN: SOO SOO SORRY. I am so busy atm. I have an idea how to write the next chaoter which should be up this week.


	9. Blaine Assderson

POV Rory:

"Who?", my boyfriend asked me.

"Oh, you'll see. But he is in glee," I told him winking.

"You are such a tease," he said smiling and leaning in closer.

I opened my mouth, letting his tongue slip into my mouth. While our tongues danced, his hands started reexploring my body again.

"Finny, calm down. If we do it again, how are we supposed to hook up with others?"

"I just can't get enough of you."

My face lit up and I granted him one last kiss, before pulling away. I stood up from the bed, my balls swinging between my legs while walking around his room, searching my clothes.

"Hey, have you seen my boxers?"

"I haven't seen any of your clothes at all this weekend."

"Damn it."

"Just go without them. I guess you won't need them anyways right?"

I laughed and he pulled his adorable smirk. I put on my jeans without any underwear, kissed Finn goodbye and walked to the door. When I was almost out of the door, I saw Finn pulling my boxers from under his blanket and holding them to his face to sniff them. I watched his hand slide between his legs and went out laughing. I got downstairs and pulled out my car keys. Next Stop: Blaine Assderson.

"Rory, what are you doing here?" the curly haired, today non-gelled boy asked, obviously surprised as to why I was at his door step.

"I figured you would be kinda down, you know. The whole thing with Kurt? I just wanted to see if you are ok."

"Oh, that's so sweet. Come inside."

_Yep, that's the plan, _I thought to myself, watching the movement of Blaine's ass while he was walking up the stairs to his bedroom. He sat on his bed, while I walked around the room looking around at his belongings.

"You have a really nice room. I like your Harry Potter collection," I said, amazed by all the wizarding merchandise.

"Yeah, I'm a huge fan. I would love to play him in a musical version. I read the books in English and in French."

"Really? That's amazing," I answered, wandering over to his book shelf.

I pulled out the Harry Potter book set box and saw a magazine hidden behind it.

"Well, what do we have here?", I said grinning mischievously.

"Oh my god, Rory. I'm so sorry. I completely forgot I had that."

"Yeah, I totally believe that. Especially as it came out three days ago. Don't worry Blaine. Nothing wrong with having dirty thoughts."

His cheeks turned an even darker shade of red, when I pulled out the magazine, sat down next to him and started flicking through the pages.

"Rory, please."

I didn't even look up from the booklet. I pointed at one well-hung guy.

"This one is hot. He looks like you."

"You.. You think I'm hot?"

"I do," I said smiling and leaning over to start making out, but he pulled away.

"Wait up. You are dating Finn."

"We have an agreement. We can sex around with glee guys as much as we want."

"You do? Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean.."

I shut him up with a kiss.

"Trust me. It is a good idea."

I kissed him again. This time his tension released after a few seconds and he relaxed. My tongue added pressure until he opened his mouth and let it slide in. Our tongues met and slowly began massaging each other in his mouth. I put my hand behind his head to have better access and let my fingers wander around his curls.

"You look so much better without hair gel," I moaned into his mouth.

"Really? Kurt loved them gelled."

"Screw Kurt."

"I would rather you screw me."

"Oh you can have that Anderson."

Our lips met again, this time even more eager and passionate as our hands began to caress each other's bodies. I let my hand slide down his spine and under his shirt, just to let it go the same way back up, feeling his skin and massaging his shoulders. His hand went up the front of my body, reaching my nipple and slowly and carefully starting to play with it. Wandering down his spine again, my hand soon reached his behind and cupped his ass. He groaned quietly into my mouth. I smiled, broke off the kiss and pulled his shirt over his head. I pushed him down, sat on top of him, threw my shirt away too and leaned down. I kissed from his mouth along his neck, down to his nipples. I slowly sucked on one of them, while I pinched the other one. I moved my bottom, which was pressured against his crotch, feeling his throbbing erection pressed against my butt through our clothes. I kept licking his nipple, while riding him until he pushed me to my side and lay down next to me, his hand wandering to my crotch. He felt my dick through the fabric of the jeans and slowly massaged its head. His hand stroked along the shaft and he smiled down at my erection, using his other hand to unbutton my pants. When my penis jumped right out of the jeans, his facial expression went from surprise to delight.

"No underwear, huh?"

I smiled back at him and started my own mission to free his cock out of its fabric prison. Soon enough, the jeans and his boxers went down to the floor. We were lying next to each other, taking in each other's naked bodies, stroking along the sides and again our lips met for a tongue battle. I pushed him on his back again and licked down from his chest to his clean shaven dick. I licked along the shaft staring up at him. His eyes were closed and he was lying back, enjoying my warm tongue. I kept licking the shaft until I had the tip in my mouth. I swirled my tongue around it and slowly took more of his length. My head bobbed up and down, everytime swallowing more of Blaine's dick until I had it all buried inside my mouth. I started sucking harder, adding more pressure and he started moaning loudly. While keeping up my pace of sucking, I let one of my fingers go down to his hole. I added some of the lube, Blaine had on his nightstand and circled around his anus until it slid in. He gasped, but I just increased the pressure on his penis to make the pleasure outweigh the pain. I added two more fingers and slowly increased my pace of fingering and widening his hole. I looked up at him and let his cock slip out of my mouth.

"I'll be careful", I promised.

I put some more lube on my dick and lowered it to his hole. I put his legs up on my shoulders so I would have better access. My head was pressing against his entrance and he was wincing, clearly in pain. I slowed down until he relaxed a little and then added more pressure again until the head slid in. I, then carefully slid further inside him until my balls slapped against his butt. I looked at him and he smiled up at me. I pulled out and thrusted back in. I started picking up a pace, making him moan loudly and swearing to several gods and broadway legends at once. I kept going, hitting his prostate over and over. His legs closed around my neck and his leg muscles were tense, indicatin me he was close. He tightened around me, orgasming and shouted my name over and over.

"FUCK YES FLANAGAN. DO ME."

His tightness around my shaft made me cum and I climaxed right in his hole. My load started dripping out and knowing how good it felt when the dick stayed in a little longer, I let my manhood stick right there until my and Blaine's breathing returned to normal. I then pulled out and collapsed next to him on the bed. He sat over me, slowly jerking off until he came all over my chest.

"Wow, Rory. That was amazing."

"It really was."

"How did you know I would be up for this?"

"You are a teenage boy. "

"You've got a point there," he said and we both laughed.

My phone started beeping.

**Text from Finn3:**

**Mission Artie starting right now. Where are you? Love you.**

I showed the text to Blaine and sent Finn a photo of him naked on his bed.

His reply came immediately.

**Good job. That's my boy. Who's next?**

So sorry again guys. I am a terrible updater. So who do you want next?


	10. Trust Me

Chapter 10: Trust Me

A/N: Yeah same old, same old. I wanna update more, but I don't know. Inspiration just stays far from me at the moment.

Pairing: Mike/Sam

POV Mike:

**Look what happened here ;)**

Attached to the text was a pic of Finn and Rory naked, their dicks kissing.

A smile crossed my lips. Those two were meant to be, you could see it in their eyes. I threw my phone next to the bed and looked over at the sleeping blonde lying next to me. Fully clothed. My smile fell. I love Sam, I really do and I know I promised him to wait until he feels comfortable with sex again, but it just sucks knowing all glee guys are having fun and I am the only one getting nothing. I leaned against the wall and sighed. I wouldn't cheat. That's not who I am. If Sam needs time, I will give him that. In the instant I made that decision, my boyfriend's eyes began to flutter open.

"Hey, what are you doing up?", he said, a smile rising on his face.

"I got a text and my phone woke me up."

"Anyone important?"

"Just Finn."

"Why is he texting you in the middle of the night?", he wonder still sleepy.

I looked away, my cheeks turning red "It's nothing."

"More nudes?", he asked, smirking.

"What? How do you know?"

"I saw them on your phone, you are not as quick when hiding them as you think."

"Sam, I.. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be. Really, it's ok. I know this isn't what you expected. I am the one who's sorry."

"Are you kidding me? After what happened to you, I understand if you do not ever want to be touched again, even though that'd be a waste of abs."  
>He chuckled.<p>

"I just don't feel ready for someone else to have that kind of control over me yet."

"What if you had all the control?"

"Are you saying?"

"Fuck Me, Sam."

"You will let me top? I thought you would never bottom."

"I will for you. Trust me. I want you to."

Sam leaned in for a kiss and the world around us vanished. I made it. Sam Evans was finally ready for sex again. He was the one I had always wanted to lose my virginity too.

Our lips sucked on each other and soon enough his tongue was begging for entrance into my mouth. He parted my lips and soon his tongue found mine and danced around it. My hands found the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. I glanced down at his abs and smiled into the kiss. I was right. What a waste that would have been. I scooted over from the bed into his lap. I stroke along his sides and let my hand slide over his abs and his muscular arms. It found his right nipple only to see it was already rock hard. I began pinching it and pulling on it, resulting in a heavy moan into my mouth.

My fingers circled it, while my other hand began massaging his abs and carefully pushing Sam on his back. I broke off the kiss and licked along his jaw and neck to find his collarbone and then his nipple. I started nibbling on it while sucking it. I felt that his nipples weren't the only hard thing and let my hand slide to his jeans and unbuttoned and unzipped it. He got rid of them and gave me access to his boner, which was now only hidden by the fabric of his boxers. He smiled at me and it wasn't the innocent smile. It was his Sam Evans sex-hungry smile, which he always had shortly before I took his dick in my mouth. I had thought I would never see it again, but here it was in all his desiring beauty. I reached into the boxers and finally felt his member.

My hand closed around the oh so familiar shaft and started pumping. Soon I had found a rhythm that would make sure Sam was enjoying it but not coming to soon. I continued to suck on his nipple until his hand pushed my head down. I laughed and happily obliged. Kissing down every single of his abs I soon reached the head of the pulsing dick. I kissed it before slowly sliding it into my mouth. He moaned and I took that as a sign to take more of his length up inside my throat. The taste of his precum filled my mouth. I gagged, but I managed to bury Sam's entire penis in my mouth after a few tries. I let my head bob up and down and looked up. Sam's eyes were closed and he seemed relaxed. I let the member slide out of my mouth and began licking along the length and took the balls into my mouth. Sam pulled my body up and put us into a 69-position after getting rid of our respective boxers.

I felt his fingers on my cheeks and soon they found my hole. He circled it and slowly put one in. Having had this plan in my head for a while, I had prepared myself, stretching my hole and practicing with Dildos. He saw that my hole could take more and added one more finger. He widened it even more with this tactic and soon pulled out again. I wondered if he was ready to fuck me, but then I felt his tongue slowly licking around my hole and then beginning to rim me, shyly at first but then picking up the pace. I moaned, the sound vibrating around his dick in my mouth. Sam then took my shaft in one of his hands and slowly began jerking me off. He teased me by circling my head with his fingertips. His other Hand started to fondle with my balls. He soon found the same rhythm I was using to blow him. After keeping up this 69ing for a while, we decided it was time.

Sam pulled me up and looked me in the eyes. I smiled at him reassuringly and he pushed me on my back. He opened my hole with his fingers and guided his head closer to the opening. He slowly and carefully pushed it in, watching me to see if there was any pain. And damn there was. Even with the help of my preparation it still hurt like a bitch, but I decided to pull through this. He pushed a little harder, knowing it would get easier after a while. His head popped through the opening. Now, only his length remained to be pushed inside me. He started moving his hips forward and backward slowly, adding a little more length with every thrust. Without even noticing how much of him was actually inside me already, I suddenly felt his balls slapping against my butt and realized, I had taken all his length up inside me. He smiled at me and I smiled back, enjoying the moment of us being one for a second. Then, he started thrusting again and soon enough he was fucking me with a steady pace. When he began hitting my prostate, I realized the pure joy of bottoming and the pleasure was well worth the pain. He hit it again and again and again. It felt like his dick was growing even harder in my hole. His face turned into an expression of pure lust and I knew that we would be doing this again. This feeling of relief along with Sam's constant thrusting resulted in an orgasm like I had never felt it before. My whole body tensed and my hole tightened around his member, which was enough to send him over the top too. He came right into my hole and we both climaxed hard, after weeks of no sex. Panting, we collapsed onto my bed. For a while, we just breathed into each other's faces before Sam pulled out and grinned.

"That was fun."

"Thanks for trusting me."

A/N: So that was Sike. New recommendations please! And I hope you enjoyed it.


	11. Perfect Score

**Chapter 11: Perfect Score**

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I would REALLY appreciate if I could get more reviews, because it is kinda frustrating to see one comment per chapter as it takes effort to write.**

**POV: Rory:**

I left Blaine's bed and house and called Finn.

"Hey 'sup horny boy?"

Seeing how far he has come from our first awkward sexual encounter to just saying kinky stuff like that made me smile like a fool.

"Exactly why I called. Are you at Artie's already?"

"No, on my way right now. His mom is out of town by the way."

"Fantastic coincidence. Mind if I join you?"

"Didn't you just get some ass?"

"You know I'm never not craving some more"

Finn moaned, "Alright. I'll share"

"Pick me up at Blaine's?"

"I'll be there in ten."

A beep from my phone indicated he had disconnected. I put it in my pocket just to hear another incoming text message.

_Are you planning on leaving anytime soon or will you just stand in my driveway all day? You can just come back in if you know what I mean ;)_

I turned around to see Blaine, still completely nude, at the window of his room winking at me and waving me back inside.

Chuckling, I walked up to his door and knocked.

"I knew you would be in for round two."

"Actually, I am just waiting for Finn to pick me up."

His smile instantly dropped.

"Oh, I didn't know. Sorry."

"Don't worry. We are going over to Artie's to have some fun there."

"Isn't he like the only guy in glee who never fucked with a guy?"

"Yeah, it's time for a perfect score."

Blaine began grinning like an idiot, his dick twitched a little, excited by the news.

"Wow. We are not on the phone for a few and already, you are talking to a nude boy with an erection."

Shocked, I gasped and spun around.

"Finn. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"I'm just kidding, hun."

My moron of a boyfriend gave me his typical half smirk and kissed me.

"Hey Blaine. Nice cock. I have wanted a closer look ever since I walked in on you and Kurt that one time."

"I knew that wasn't an accident."  
>They both laughed and an idea popped into my head.<p>

"Finn, do you maybe want to feel it?"

"I would love to, but Artie is probably already waiting for me."

"I know, but maybe Blaine wants to tag along?"

We both looked at the curly haired boy.

"Of course I want to. Just let me grab some clothes for the ride."

A few moments later we walked into Artie's home.

"Oh hi Rory and Blaine. Didn't expect you to come along."

"Yeah, it was a spontaneous decision."

"So what's up? I didn't expect you to ask me to hang out Finn."

"Why is that?"

"Because you have never done it before?"

"Yeah, true we never really hung out just the two of us."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Why start now? And I do not want to fool around with y'all. I don't know what happened over the last weeks, but even if everybody is gay. I am not."

Bored by this discussion about the nature of their sudden friendship, I walked around Arties living room, looking at the pictures on the wall. Artie, his mom, the glee club, some adults. Artie's laptop was still on the table, so I decided to flip it open. The device lit up and asked me for a password. Oh well, this would be easy. _Michaeljackson123_. The screen changed and I saw the browser was still open. I clicked on it. _College Stud gets roughly fucked by three twinks. _A wave of laughter came over me, interrupting the discussion that was somehow still going on. Artie turned around and a flash of shock went through his whole body.

"Rory, oh my god, close that now."

"I think I have seen enough."

Finn and Blaine shared a confused look.

I walked over to the trio and leaned over the boy in the wheel chair.

"You can stop pretending you don't like this now. "

I closed the few inch-distance between our faces and our lips met. Artie moved backwards, but I wouldn't let him get away that easily. I forced his mouth to open with my tongue and soon enough he allowed me entrance.

Finn and Blaine looked at each other and the confused look turned into a horny one filled with hunger for each other, leading to a make out between those two. Finn's hand wandered from Blaine's face along his side to his butt.

"So this is where my boyfriend has been this morning."

I turned towards them.

"Oh, you will love it in there."

"Who allowed you to stop making out?", Artie asked.

The rest of our chins dropped to the floor.

I laughed

"Artie, I saw the porn on your computer. Don't even try to be a top."

"Yeah," Finn helped me out, "maybe we should all show you the joys of bottoming, so that you no longer boss around my boyfriend."

"I am so in," Blaine said.

"I hoped you'd say that," he grinned.

Finn helped me carry Artie to his bed and settled on his right, Blaine, who had already stripped nude on his way up, on his left and I spread his legs to sit in between. Finn took Artie's hand and lead it to his crotch. Artie started squeezing his dick through the pants and slowly felt him up. Blaine started to remove Artie's shirt while kissing up his arm and neck. I freed Artie of his socks and pants, leaving him there only in boxers.

"So, how much is actually still functionable down here?

"I feel everything related to my penis or asshole."

"Then you are going to love this."

I massaged his cock through the fabric of his boxers, leading its head through the slit in them. I licked along the shaft and guided some inches in my mouth, looking up towards Finn and Blaine.

Those two were busy making out, while Artie had both of their dicks in his hand, slowly jerking them off and rubbing their heads with his thumbs, while Blaine and Finn both had two fingers in his mouth, making him suck them.

Artie's dick was completely hairy, but I figured that it must be quite hard to shave down there if you can't move your legs. I was glad to have that hairy balls in my mouth, seeing as they are a lot sweatier than usual and that made them taste so much better.

Finn stood up to get rid of his jeans and realized I was still fully dressed. He went to our side of the bed and removed my clothes. He hugged me from behind, his dick pressing against my entrance.

"Honey, maybe you should save this for Artie."

"Well, is he ready?"

"I haven't even made it to his butthole yet."

"Then, start up or I will come all over you."

"Finn, you know you can do that tonight."

"Well, I want to cum sooner."

"If you have to rush, I guess we can prepare him now."

I kissed Finn and removed Artie's boxers. I looked up to him and saw that he started making out with Blaine, who had one of his nipples between his fingers, pulling it to stimulate him even more. I looked down again and had Artie's beautiful pussy in front of me. I spread the cheeks and slowly put one finger in.

"Flanagan," Artie moaned, "I have trained with dildos. I can take more than one finger."  
>I obliged and put two more inside. I arched them and moved them around, slowly widening his hole.<p>

Lacking lube, Finn poked his dick at my lips, asking me to wet him up. I let him in and tasted the familiarity that was his precum. Finn started facefucking me to get all of his member wet, while Blaine moved down to lick Artie's hole to make it as easy on him as possible. Finn slowed down, obviously close to climaxing, but wanting to save himself for Artie's ass for now. I jerked my hehad back, releasing his cock. He turned around to see his goal, carefully pushing Blaine aside.

The former Warbler and I moved to each of Artie's sides, caressing his abs and surprisingly muscular arms to relax him. Blaine winked at me flirtily and we learned over Artie to make out. The tips of our dicks touched, right over his mouth. His tongue slipped out of his mouth and he started reaching for the heads. The wet touch excited Blaine so much that he let out a deep groan. He sat over Artie's face and let it slip into his mouth.

Artie started sucking, distracting himself from Finn's erection pushing against his entrance. Having been sucked enough, Finn's dick was wet enough to push in and he tried getting more and more inches inside. Artie moaned from the mixture of pain and pleasure, caused by the unfamiliar penetration of his behind. The moan got caught up in Blaine's dick making it vibrate and throb and almost pushing him over the edge of coming.

He pulled out allowing me to enter Artie's mouth and Blaine took over sucking Artie's nipples, while jerking him off. After a while he calmed down enough to retake his place at Arties mouth and we tried to both slide our dicks in his mouth at the same time. It did not work perfectly and one of us kept slipping out, but it was still pretty exciting to have our touching dicks simultaneously sucked.

Finn, who by now had completely entered Arties' ass, Blaine and I kept pumping in and out of his holes. Artie clearly enjoyed being screwed by three dicks, screaming loudly.

Finn's practice and expertise in hitting prostates soon payed off and Artie tightened around his dick as he was orgasming and shouting all of our names. His orgasm also made his mouth suck even harder on Blaine and me. Blaine started cursing and his warm cum streamed inside Artie and around my dick. He pulled out and after catching his breath he moved away and took Artie's dick in his mouth to repay the favor.

I heard my boyfriend start moaning as well and turned my head to see the orgasm face that I fell in love with. His muscles tightened and he shot his load inside Artie's ass. The warmth made Artie relax again and a groan slipped out of his mouth as Finn pulled out, joining Blaine at Artie's dick.

I pulled out of Artie's mouth as well, leaving him completely empty to join the sucking fest down there. Finn grabbed my dick in an almost natural motion. He kept jerking me off until I cummed all over Artie's leg. We kept sucking, taking all the dick and balls we could get in our mouths, making out around Artie's penis until he finally shot his load all over our faces.

We smiled at each other in happy we-just-orgasmed mode.

"Wow, I am definitely not a top," Artie muttered.

We all laughed and got redressed.

After dropping Blaine off at his house, we drove back to Finn's house and stripped naked again. We lied down on his bed and started spooning, his penis pushing against my entrance semi-erected as usual.

"Do you know what we did today, Ror?"

"What?"

"We literally screwed the last shot of a straight guy in glee club."

"We did. It's finally a perfect score."

**The end**

**A/N please, please review!3 Especially with ideas about the next chapter**


End file.
